


You

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris finally dares to man up after Juliet turned him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/gifts).



Mercutio closed the door and pressed his frame against it, forcing it to keep closed with his back and one foot as he bent his knee, his eyes felt heavy and his head pounded. His hands sought for his temples, rubbing them with eyes closed, and a low moan escaped his throat.

“No luck again, eh?”

His eyes immediately opened and he came face to face with Paris, his uncle's cousin. The man gave him a toothy smile as he leant over the arm of the red-decorated chair. A glass of white wine was in his hand, the liquid slushing dangerously towards the edge of the glass.

“I know all about it.” He said, lips pursed. “I've had no luck with mine either. My supposed-to-be bride.” He slouched back inside the heavy chair and pressed his right hand to his head, the golden ring glimmering in the candlelight and enchanting Mercutio who pushed himself away from the door and slowly inched closer to the other man.

“I'm supposed to marry.” Said man continued his lament. “Marry a girl of a rich and highly-respected family. That is what is expected of me.”

Mercutio licked his lips; they suddenly felt so very dry. “But she loves another?” He dared ask.

The man opposite of him nodded lamely then looked up at him, locking eyes. His lips twitched into a sly smile. “But you know that already, pretty boy. Your pretty brain already worked this out. The man you fancy has lain eyes on another and he has broken your heart.”

“I'm not expected to marry.” Mercutio said in his defense, arms flailing wide and white sleeves dancing with the movement.

“No.” The other set his glass aside and pushed himself out of the chair. “No.” He repeated, walking closer to Mercutio and halting a few inches in front of him – too close to be comfortable. Then his hand slowly reached up and the fingertip brushed past the boy's cheek, the knuckle brushing his skin like a feather, light and tender. “No,” he whispered again, “but suppose that you could. Suppose someone wanted you?”

Mercutio let out a raw laugh. “That's a good joke.” He said, throwing his arms up in the air as he moved away from the other.

“I'm serious.” These words made him freeze and he slowly turned to look at the one who said them.

“Paris?” He asked, not quite sure what to make of this conversation.

Count Paris grinned at him and nodded. “Juliet doesn't want me. She made it quite clear. Now she has been the only woman as of yet who has been able to interest me. The one I truly want is so blind he doesn't see. He wants what he cannot have. Just like I pursued what I could not have. Our loves are lies, Mercutio. They are only there to hurt our hearts. They love each other. Your Romeo. My Juliet. They don't wants us.” Here Paris paused and dared to take a step closer to Mercutio again till he had the boy trapped between door and body. “Yes.” He breathed, his eyes trailing down the boy's supple body. “Romeo is a fool not to want you, my dear boy. If we cannot have them, let us have each other.”

Mercutio swallowed, the air suddenly heavy and his body suddenly too hot. “Let me think about this.” He asked, his eyes pleading.

The expression on the other man's face softened. Paris nodded while his eyes drifted away. “Of course.” He said. “We don't want to be too hasty. I am being too straightforward.”

Mercutio laughed. “Dear Paris, at the moment you're not very straight at all.”

This returned the grin to the Count's lips. He bowed before he took his glass up again. “Have a drink and a think, my pretty lad. Tomorrow I shall buy you a ring and present it to you. If you wish to oblige me and have me become the happiest man on this earth, then take it and accept my undying love for you. If not......” His voice trailed off as he turned to stare at the hearth, the flames dancing weakly.

Mercutio contemplated the words, nodded before he poured himself a glass and joined his uncle's cousin by the fire. The two spent a good night chatting.

The next day Paris kept his word. Mercutio looked at Paris, on his knees, offering him a ring. The Prince was joyful to witness the wedding proposal. After a sad glance, seeing Romeo's surprised smile and Juliet's equally surprised expression, he reached for the ring.

It wasn't his taste, but did things ever happen the way you want them to in life?


End file.
